Talk:Planetary Alliance For Freedom
What do you mean by 'free trade agreement'? Woogers(lol what ) 17:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No tariffs or quotas and the like on the other members' goods. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know what a free trade agreement IS, I just want to know if he means it'll apply equally to all members of this alliance or can countries opt out. Woogers(lol what ) 18:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It applies to all members. United Planets 18:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I would have to ask other joining members their view. I dont know. United Planets 19:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Members If you are joining dont forget to add your nation. United Planets 22:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) AFTA insists on being an observer nation. In exchange, please appoint an observer to CEAS when we get around to writing the article for it. Bonding the two organizations, if indirectly, promotes unity. Woogers(lol what ) 05:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Rossiya If Russia's in PAFF, Moscow is the largest city, not NYC, lol. By far. Woogers(lol what ) 22:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Moscow is still the largest by two million. Woogers(lol what ) 14:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) lol what hax? What type of city? Urban area, metro and urban, what? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) City proper. Woogers(lol what ) 15:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sao Paulo beats Moscow. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL Nice infobox, lol. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Woogers steals stuff from wikipedia, lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Taking free things is never stealing. Implying people are thieves is also bad. Woogers(lol what ) 16:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Correction: Woogers takes stuff from wikipedia, lol. I.E, not all wikis are like Wikipedia. I personally think the Monobook skin suckorz. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia is the most used of all MediaWiki-based lifeforms, and therefore is superior. Personally, Monobook is what I'm used to, and Monaco looks strange and too flashy. Woogers(lol what ) 17:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I was actually on Wikia before Wikipedia, so Monaco is what I'm used to, and Monobook looks strange and too dull. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I was on Wikipedia for years before I stumbled upon Wikia wikis. Wikipedia is my 'home' wiki so to say. Woogers(lol what ) 23:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol I steal most things from other wiki nations (didn't hear it from me). And sometimes from Wikipedia. Freeware pwns! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Check Do all countries follow article 18 (i.e. they allow an alternative to forced military service such as serving in a hospital)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont believe Indonesia follows the UDHR at all. Put it in protectorate or something. They jail kids in with adults and kidnap foreigners. United Planets 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, kay. They are a free nation though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fujimori Seeing what the ASA is doing, would you all kill Yarphei if Yarphei threatened to respond aggressively to Peru if it did not release Alberto Fujimori (of course not a huge war, just some minor invasions)? Of course I'm not necessarily going to do this soon, but just wondering. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Who is Alberto Fujimori and why does Peru have him prisoner? United Planets 01:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Alberto Fujimori is the lol Federation-descended ex-dictator of Peru. He's in jail for impeding democratic progress. Woogers(lol what ) 02:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No he's not that, he pwns. History lesson. In the 1990s or so there was a lot of Maoist insurgents in Peru like the Shining Path (Sendero Luminoso). So it made travel impossible and no one was happy. Personal primary-source phone-call approximate transcription/translation, not kidding this was a real conversation: Not in Peru: "Hello" In Lima: "Hello. The power is out." /CRASH HEARD IN LIMA/ Not in Peru: "What was that?" In Lima: "Probably just another bomb." So then Mr. Fuji (no pun intended) became president and then he removed all the insurgents. So everyone liked him. Recently the socialists came to power (and basically to all of South America) and they didn't like Fujimori. At the same time coincidentally, Fuji was tried for bribery, corruption, and a lot of other stuff. Fuji thinks it's just the socialists trying to ruin his daughter's reputation. Yarphei is not happy because it thinks Fuji is innocent. You can look on Wikipedia for more information. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I still think he's a bad guy OOC. IC the Federation looks out for its people knowhuimsayin bruh? Woogers(lol what ) 02:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) After reading an article about his crimes I'd have to say that Fujimori will remain in prison for his part in forcefully violating the rights of women (1996-2000 he ordered the forced sterilization of 300,000 indigenous women). Everett couldnt careless regarding the allegations of death squads killing terrorist guerillas although the Barrios Altos Massacre incident is another reason he should remain in prison. United Planets 02:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Wat. Says the person who's been leading Israel and Iraq on global undercover assassination sprees. Also, wimminz are always s'posed to have the right to children. Fujimori, I am disappoint. Woogers(lol what ) 02:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Right, Everett doesnt care about the death squads except for the Barrios Altos Massacre where innocent people including children were murdered. PSF doesnt kill children. United Planets 02:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Come on, OOC a lot of my family would be dead if it weren't for him and the rest would be worshipping Tayta and some Maolike figure. My family has the right to live and worship how they want. IC, he doesn't deserve to be imprisoned for all the lives he saved. Also, do you realize what socialism has done to South America? South America is ruined thanks to some guy somewhere in Peruvian history before Fuji fixed Peru that forcefully took lands from owners and distributed it among people who didn't even know how to farm. Latin-American socialism is not the same as other socialism. Spart, do you know what I am talking about? Like the Guatemalan prez whom you dislike? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) 300,000 women cant have children because of him. He belongs in prison with at least a reduced sentence. United Planets 02:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You all seem to forget that Canada is part-socialist, and the UK and Japan were socialist until the third millennium. Woogers(lol what ) 02:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) USA is socialist. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. One day, hopefully. I want free healthcare and free tertiary education. Woogers(lol what ) 02:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but not now. People overestimate socialist evolution. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru has socialist healthcare, and so may the USA. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Is everyone still on but just not replying? Because maybe FW chat would be a good idea. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello? I still don't know what PAFF thinks about Yarphei's possible plan. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) They're all here. And we just got finished with the last war. Don't you need time to regrow your population-army hybrid? Woogers(lol what ) 03:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, it won't happen for awhile; I'm just putting it forth proactively. Also the war wasn't too damaging to the military itself. Also check this picture out. You read Spanish. Here are the guerillas of whom Everett "couldn't care less." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ShiningPathFiveYears.jpg —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't have to read Spanish to get the meaning lol. I studied history with a focus on the Soviet Union for AP World History. Woogers(lol what ) 03:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) But you can read it, right? "Five years of the popular "of the people" war." Quite disturbing that they are celebrating like that. As well, Peruvian parties usually involve dressing up, dancing until five in the morning, and eating expensive food, not flying the communist flag, waving guns, and looking angry. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :The influence of Soyuz is great with this one, master. Woogers(lol what ) 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Face it, OOC, there are no "good" politicians in Peru. There are only bad politicians and worse politicians. Even though Fuji was one of the bad ones, he didn't deserve what he got. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Richard Milhous Nixon. Marie Antoinette. Adolf Hitler. Isoroku Yamamoto. All were bad. But all were great. Woogers(lol what ) 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, was making a flag in Paint. Like I said, Everett wants Fuji to remain in prison. United Planets 03:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru has a lot of problems, so really. Worse presidents shouldn't pick on the bad presidents, you know? Why don't you imprison the socialists for all the harm they've done? And also the Sendero Luminoso because they ruined Peru. YOU FREAKING GAVE PARDONS TO PEOPLE FOR WEARING HIGH-HEELED SHOES. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Correction: YOU FREAKING MADE PEOPLE FACE CHARGES FOR BANNING HIGH-HEELED SHOES. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) F'ing LMAO that's because that was a serious and gross abuse of power. Jailing people for wearing f'ing heels. WTF. Alabama sucks. This man on the other hand, ordered the forcefully sterilization of 300,000 women. United Planets 03:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Calm down, all of you. ALL OF YOU, CALM THE HELL DOWN. DON'T BE ANGRY! (lmao) Woogers(lol what ) 03:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So accuse a great guy of sterilizing 1% of the people Mao Zedong killed through the Great Leap Forward (in a UN-approved project, to add), and then here are some nasty insurgents who could come up at any moment and murder my family and turn Peru into China under Mao. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) He sterilized a full 50% of Washington D.C.'s population. And China under Mao draws some parallels to Yarphei under Tranh (personality cult, Cultural Revolution, lol, etc). Have you ever considered getting your family to emigrate? And they're insurgents. You know Team Obama World Police will stop them before Communist Revolution occurs. Woogers(lol what ) 03:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You live in Peru? Fine, war and destroy all you want. Its your homeland. But the fact remains that 300,000 people were victimized by this man and Everett wont ever forgive that or respect him. United Planets 03:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Or, as they say in Call of Duty, and that which seems to solve many problems in Future World, WAR! CAPTURE THE OBJECTIVES! Woogers(lol what ) 04:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL my edit has been conflicted twice, so: No I don't live in Peru. Is there a law saying Chinese Peruvians can't live outside Peru lol? Anyway, Mao murdured the population of California, 10% of China's population more or less. Take that proportion to Peru, and that's 2,900,000 people killed. And about emigration, heck yeah some have emigrated. But first of all, my entire family of doctors there isn't going to run away and leave millions starving in poverty. Secondly, there's a huge waiting list that takes like ten years. Thirdly, a whole family doesn't just emigrate and break ties with a country they've grown used to. And about the parallels, they were when Yarphei was Maoist. It's gotten better since then. I see no alternative but war, but eventiually that war must end in agreement (or else we have two new blank nations), so we can resolve it now or on the battlefield. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If Peru is that bad of a country, why is it in PAFF. It's in violation of the UDHR. United Planets 04:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru is no longer in PAFF. Everett and PAFF wont intervene. United Planets 04:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be that strict, you might as well cut off half the countries. Chile, Uruguay, Argentina, Russia, etc. Peru is a true democracy with good people and human rights, but the government is just corrupt. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Draw up plans to reinstall Fujimoto. Also, lets talk about Russia. Woogers(lol what ) 04:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. The socialists free Fujimori and Yarphei gives asylum and a good position in the VLA, while he is allowed to remain Catholic with no pressure. Understand he may help Yarphei to make reforms, but other than that he is sort of politically weak. Peru is left with the socialists. As for Russia, idk I'm not an expert on Russia; you're the Mr. AP World History with focus on the Soviet Union (although I think I may take that next year minus the focus on the Soviet Union). —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If you are doing anything with Russia you have to ask TimeMaster's permission. He's in love with the country. He wont let you do anything bad. United Planets 04:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) But is everything with Fujimori ok? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ssay Fujimori is sort of restless in Yarphei because he's odd man out. So Tranh suggests invading another country and awarding the land to him. But knowing what happens when Yarphei invaded the UK, he decides to pass. However, he is wondering if he could create an autonomous democracy cut out of Peru, but still under Yarphei. Instead of invasion, he asks the PAFF for a peaceful separation of the city of Arequipa to the Yarphese Autonomous Region of Arequipa that he could rule over to remove the city from the socialist mainstream and introduce variety, while promising to not be corrupt. Citizens are not subject to the same laws as Yarphei and can engage in a full democracy, as directed by Fujimori. As well, Yarphei is not allowed military action through Arequipa (and Peru is not allowed to invade Arequipa) for two months (this is Future World. With twenty-day world wars the world goes approximately one hundred times faster.) BTW the big reason it's not its own country is because I don't want to go through all the work of making one. It's what I do; whenever I get interested in a piece of land IRL I just add it to Yarphei. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) So basically you are renting it from Peru, like Portugal rented Macau from China (or something like that. . .)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It could be a rent or it could be permanent. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) What if the people living there don't want it to be permanent? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Fujimori will decide. But there is free travel between Peru and Arequipa. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Peru Please put Peru as a protectorate. And why are you trashing Argentina just because it is a Yarphese Ally? They never said anything about that in the UDHR. Is there a new law against fighting for economic rights to islands to which you have claims? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Argentina is allied with a PAFF enemy. It causes a major conflict should a war occur in the future. United Planets 05:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Allied? Argentina doesn't really care much for Yarphei except that it wants to receive the full benefits of the Teur Islands. It probably never wanted to be left out of such an organization. Reread Río Gallegos. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'll add it but as a PAFF member it is not allowed to go to war with another PAFF nation. United Planets 05:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I consider that ridiculous. If a dictator took control of Estonia (which you missed on the map, btw) and started making nuclear weapons, then how would everyone react? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, put Argentina as protectorate. It has ties with Venezuela and is socialist. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Venezuela is a protectorate. As for Estonia, it would be kicked out for violating UDHR. PAFF has a strict policy concerning human rights. United Planets 05:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cristinayhugo_jpg.jpg. The filename strikes me as funny lulz. But this was when Chavez was radical dictator-socialist. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) As for dictators or socialists, etc, they are allowed in PAFF as long as the UDHR is followed and the nation abides by both PAFF and international law. United Planets 05:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Then why is Venezuela a protectorate? Because Hugo Chavez was abc Before joining the PAFF Hugo Chavez was abc Cristina Kirchner allied with Chavez when he was abc Therefore, Kirchner is not much better than Venezuela because they allied when Hugo Chavez was abc. Therefore, Argentina must be a protectorate. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Estonia. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you have against Estonia? There is nothing wrong with socialist or even Cyprus, a multi-party state that has a majority communist party. Argentina is fine by me, they are just an ally like Cascadia was a trading partner with Yarphei. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Estonia's fine; it's just not on the map. BTW off topic, but is there an article-moving limit? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol no. What would a wiki be without the ability to move articles? Woogers(lol what ) 00:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, every three articles they throttle for a few minutes as an "anti-spam" measure. I wish there was just a MediaWiki page for all these throttles to turn off. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol there is, you just can't access it. And its not really a 'page' per se. Its a file. Woogers(lol what ) 00:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the administrators don't have a switchboard or something for throttles, so we can't turn off. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think it happened to me. But at the rate I'm going it shouldn't be a problem. I was just wondering if it would be like when I sent so many e-mails on Gmail to so many people that it stopped me for 24 hours (it sucked, so I just sent people chats and they would see them in their inbox when they logged on). —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Errr UP, you seem to like the word "Planetary"... and whats with the "World Government" thing? It should be changed, it sounds like it governs over the world. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) What, I used the word three times. Should I use "global" or maybe "worldwide"? The UN is a "world government". The OAS is a "world government". It's a global organization of nations. United Planets 15:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) There we have a new government type, a "Global Organization" or something along those lines. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) USS It looks like USS was invited to join this alliance. I just have one question. Will you be forced in to war, if you're a member of the PAFF? if so USS will not join this alliance. -- 09:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No, joining the GLF is optional. United Planets 09:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The GLF is optional, but that isn't the forced to war thing. Austria for example is a "Neutral Member", which means they are not forced to war, but no one else it forced to defend them, although it is recommended to go to defense in both instances. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) If Austria is neutral then why is it in the GLF? United Planets 13:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) They help in disaster cleanup and send money and stuff like that, they just don't really do much militarily. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Neutral members respond to international incidents and disasters including genocide, peacekeeping missions, disaster relief and aid, anti and counter terrorism operations, but not to international incidents and disasters including wars, civil wars, and nuclear and weapons of mass destruction defense or intervention. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you d*** kidding me? Stop adding myriads of countries without asking first. That is against FW rules. CEAS is actually being realistic and adding them in REASONABLE QUANTITIES. We need to agree on where to draw the CEAS/PAFF line. DEMOCRATICALLY. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) CYPRUS GOES TO CEAS. I already established that you ignoramus (no offence). In fact, I accidentally put it on the list TWICE. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC)\ :How about Cyprus goes to PAFF and CEAS? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:49, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Everyone is ignoring me. Please stop and deal this out the feudalist democratic way. UP Woog or someone make a map of the predicted future where every country is a member of either organization. Then we can protest from there. But I dislike Timemaster adding countries by personal whim. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RPs are so difficult; I feel like disconnecting from Future World and making an independent project called "Yarphei Smashes Cascadia." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ...This RP is supposed to be more collaborative anyway. We should all be voting on countries to join alliances. Woogers(lol what ) 02:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind making a map of la guerra fría? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't right now, I'm at work, and will be for 8 hours + trip home. Woogers(lol what ) 02:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, the 45-92 CW or the 2010-???? CW? Woogers(lol what ) 02:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If I needed a picture of the 45-92 Cold War, I would know just where to find it. You work full time, go to college, and still have time to conworld? At any rate, distribute every country in the world by ideology and for now use all the countries I listed for you in the CEAS discussion, and give some PAFF countries to CEAS that you think would definetely switch IRL because TM/UP chose them arbitrarily. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't work full time, lol. Only on the weekends at night. That's why I'm not as active Friday Night-Sunday Morning as the rest of the week. And alright. Proposal for the new alignment'll be done tomorrow afternoon, I guess. Maybe I could make a temporary drawn-scanned map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Why can't some nations be in both PAFF and CEAS? Such as Cyprus. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Because that's just stupid because they both offer the same benefits. EAF was a special case. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) So? Let's go expel EAF then. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. EAF was a founding member of CEAS, but Woogers had his reasons to join PAFF. Go ask him, it's not my business. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I joined PAFF because I decided to stop running a protectionist economy, and decided to freely trade with everyone instead of just Yarphei, and to get a better voice on the world stage, but if I'm not wanted, I shall gladly leave. Woogers(lol what ) 19:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Remove me from PAFF. I don't want to be a trailblazer for doom. I thought it would be a good idea, but it looks like I'm just putting fuel on the schism fire. Woogers(lol what ) 21:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) That was a joke (mostly). But if detectivekenny does not want to allow blank nations to do the same thing as EAF (for or not for the same reasons), then stay out. If not, feel free to come back in. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't care if the EAF stays in PAFF or not because it had its reasons. I just don't want random countries in both organizations. Join one or neither. Joining both is an option only for special cases. That means no blanks except maybe Israel if the circumstances are exact. BTW. You obviously agree with my map except for Italy, right? Be specific in your arguments. Of course lol you have g2g so I won't be talking to you until June, TM. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Membership How do you become a member of this alliance. It seems like countries are just allowed in without any kind of voting or anything, so what is this alliance good for? --Rasmusbyg 14:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) You ask, and since we can't make blank countries vote, we vote, and since it is always unanimous to let in free nations, you get in. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Italy If you read this, you will see Italy has close ties with all the EU and NATO nations, which are all in PAFF. Why would it not be in PAFF?? It it can still be in CEAS, though. You aren't required to follow the mutual defense clause, it just must be priorly agreed on. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHA Italy is in NATO. It can't turn away from it's western allies to join up with Yarphei (a country it was at war with a month ago). Italy is ours. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHA If I call Berlusconi you'll see he will like CEAS better. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) But you'll also see he will want to be in PAFF as well. Besides, he definitely wants to be with his NATO allied nations. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) No. I will argue for Italy, but I will only give you one argument, well supported, at a time. He doesn't want universal healthcare. No. Conservative doctrine clearly states opposition to universal healthcare for two reasons. 1) It uses taxpayer money and 2) does not incentivize work. Of course everyone has the right to immediate medical care in case of emergencies. But some things need work. Now look at PAFF. Too much taxing, too much social security. Berlusconi is trying to phase out Italian universal healthcare (which is difficult because the prez iz communizt), but PAFF is not helping. Take the USS, Italy's eastern neighbor. Very high taxes, especially for the upper class. Just sad. The whole world moving towardz communizm. No univerzal healthcare. Berlusconi do not want. Say arrivederci to Italia. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :SSSHHHUUUUTTT UUUPPP NNNOOOWWW!!!! Berlusconi is a conservative idiot who is trying to get rid of universal healthcare. And the alliance PAFF doesn't have anything to do with "too much" taxing and "too much" social security. SHUT UP!!!! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said, decided while you were away. Woogers(lol what ) 20:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, decided while you were away nations can be in both PAFF and CEAS. I don't know what DK is doing, and now you are too. NATIONS CAN BE IN TWO ALLIANCES. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::They can, but they aren't going to be, as at their foundations, these alliances are meant to oppose each other. I cannot support your imperialist notions anymore and therefore must stand against them. The Planetary Alliance for Freedom will not eat the planet as long as I'm here. Woogers(lol what ) 21:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::No they aren't. Yarphei was imperialist until ww3, now they are imperialist by buying cities. The Planetary Alliance for Freedom will include free nations that follow the udhr. Exceptions are nations where homeschooling is illegal or don't have universal healthcare. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This doesn't have anything to do with Yarphei. This has to do with you, randomly deciding to do whatever you want without asking what anyone else thinks. Future World is supposed to be a collaborative work, where we all AGREE on major issues without one person doing as they please. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Woogers(lol what ) 21:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm also saying that Italy doesnt belong with CEAS. Yarphei is imperialist and evil and abusive to its people and its President Dictator is a hypocritical and genocidal maniac (now is a war criminal) and needs to die. Universal Healthcare =/= Communism it means that people who cant afford medical care can now afford them. CEAS is an alliance of evil and abusive nations. Why would Italy join with them? CEAS currently controls most of the world population. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::In that case, I hold no contest. As long as someone else besides TimeMaster agrees, its fine with me. TimeMaster and Detectivekenny have both been overly aggressive in these alliances. And oh yay, I run an evil and abusive nation. Feels good, man. You all should try it sometime. Woogers(lol what ) 22:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::EAF is not evil or abusive. But nearly all of the CEAS countries have severe human rights problems. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Lol woogers, DK thinks all nations should be in either PAFF or CEAS. I don't think that makes any sense. PAFF should get all the free nations bla bla bla and CEAS should have nations they think would join. Nations that are both are OK. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Nations that are in both are not okay. History dictates this. Was there a NATO country in Warsaw Pact? Woogers(lol what ) 00:31, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :The point of PAFF is not mutual defense, but nations are recommended to aid eachother if an ally is attacked. It is mostly for aiding freedom and preventing wars, and deposing dictatorships, and fostering prosperity and trade. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) "All non-neutral members are expected to respond if a member nation is attacked." Sounds like mutual defense to me. Woogers(lol what ) 01:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :That is not the point of the alliance, it is just to protect free nations. I'm not even sure if that means you have to send troops. And you can choose to be neutral even if you aren't a neutral outside of PAFF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Taxes? What are these 'taxes' I hear so much about in the western world? We do not have such a concept in the Federation. Woogers(lol what ) 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG DK the taxes in the USS article is based on Denmark!! Once again some idiot calls my country socialistic or communistic, even though we have a Liberal-conservative government supported by National-conservatives. PLEASE stop talking about stuff you clearly know nothing about. UH is not communistic or socialistic! --Rasmusbyg 05:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, not trying to offend you. This is an RP, and Italy is a part of CEAS so it doesn't matter now. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry DK :) just got a little carried away. Have no opinion about the Italy case anyway :) --Rasmusbyg 18:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy Alright, ya'll. Short of dropping Yarphei and CEAS, which is impossible by the way, what can I do to improve my standing with the west? I can't stop trade or relations with Yarphei, because AFTA is the backbone of the EAF's economy. Without that vital trade link, the factories'll run out of raw materials, and the tables'll run out of food for the millions of families across the four regions. It's the prime reason the global recession dealt East Asia a softer blow than most countries. Goods kept moving, workers kept on working, and consumers kept on consuming. I would go so far as to say that the global economy is dependent on AFTA, so there's no way I can cancel it. Any better ideas? The Federation's constituent nations (except for one) have a history of friendship and almost reliance on the United States, so I don't want my relations with its successors to be so terrible. It's unrealistic. Woogers(lol what ) 18:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Omg no!! PAFF isn't an alliance just for the west (STFU DK), so it won't help much if you join. You could establish AFTA-like stuff with western countries. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to join. I'm taking a Hatoyama-esque stance on the west, while actually doing something, instead of just teasing the US. But I don't want to be hated, either. And as for free trade, we'd have to write treaties and stuff. There have to be some limits, or else the economies involved may suffer damage. Woogers(lol what ) 21:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Everett has great trade with East Asia though dependency on that has dropped as Everett becomes more self sufficient. There isn't much else you could do to improve relations with Everett outside of dropping relations with Yarphei. That's the only problem Everett has. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Central America I would like to join PAFF, I need Central America to gain its place in the world scene, something that would never occur with the 5 nations separate. If the war beween CA and Everett is still on schedule, the PAFF maybe will be of utility in the background of the conflict. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll give you clearance to invade Belize when you're ready but Yarphei does not have clearance. I don't wanna deal with Yarphei. Join PAFF at will. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Guys David Cameron is Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Gordon Brown lost the re-election last month. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then we change it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I knew that, and did think about putting David Cameron on. But Gordon Brown is still the secretary general. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Stop the stupid edit war already Get out of the heartland. Southeast Asia belongs to CEAS and that can't be changed. Secondly, why do you care so bad, it's only a few countries that are likely not even going to matter? It's because you're stubborn and you're trying to annoy me. Just I'll give you Italy, I get the other countries. Most of the fighting will take place in areas that actually matter. You realize that the war as we planned it depends on CEAS getting Poland, Ukraine, Latvia, and Lithuania. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC) And Europe belongs to PAFF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not all of it. Europe's population is bigger than that of Southeast Asia, and Southeast Asia is a lot poorer. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well you definitely can't have Belgium. That doesn't make sense for a free country to suddenly going Yarphomanic. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC)